Strawberry Pocky
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: This boy had himself wedged up against her innocent and untouched body in such a way she just wanted to moan his name. But she would drop dead before she did that. -DxC --Now a two-shot
1. Part 1

"What the fuck is that?"

"Duncan, it's a Pocky stick." Courtney held up the strawberry coated biscuit to his face, and he grimaced.

"It looks like it's made of wood."

"Oh, just put it in your damn mouth." The brunette ordered, attempting to shove the stick in his mouth, but he turned his head to the side and it collided with his cheek.

The two teenagers were sitting in the school Library- well, Courtney was sitting. Duncan was tipping backward on his chair with his Converse covered feet propped on the table- after having been paired up together to do a Science assignment together. But after finding out trying to study with this boy was pointless, -since he seemed to turn every comment she made into some sarcastic, and/or perverted remark- the freckled female had brought out the box of Strawberry Pocky she'd had in her purse.

With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, she put a biscuit in between her lips and sucked on the strawberry coating.

A smirk plastered it's self on the teenage boy's face, and that meant nothing but trouble. Duncan leaned over quickly and snapped his fingers in front of her face to get her attention, and when she reluctantly turned her head to face him, he leaned closer to her and took the un-coated part of the cookie in his mouth, while she still sucked on the other end just centimeters away.

The former CIT was still for a moment. This could go two ways: 1) They could do the very cliché thing and each eat the cookie until they kiss in the middle, -not that she'd _ever_ wanna touch his toxic lips- or 2) she could simply just let go of the cookie and let him have it.

Unfortunately for the girl, she didn't have much time to think about it before Duncan had suddenly climbed onto her chair and just sat there with his legs spread apart, kneeling right over her. It gave her the perfect shot for a knee to the groin, but again, the boy moved too fast.

He was so close to her now, and all but a tiny piece of the cookie remained, that kept their lips from touching. Duncan's teal eyes sparkled delightfully, as if he were really enjoying trapping her against the wooden chair like an lion stalking his prey, and smirked.

"What do we do with you, now?" He murmured before devouring the rest of his side of cookie but still kept his lips a breath away.

He hand her hands pinned underneath his, and he had himself pressed against her, while they slowly tipped backward on the back legs of the chair.

"Duncan, stop. We're gonna fall." Courtney's voice was just a lengthy whisper, and that annoyed her. But was it her fault, really? This boy had himself wedged up against her innocent and untouched body in such a way she just wanted to moan his name. But she would drop dead before she did that.

"So?" He raised an eyebrow, but it almost sounded like he was replying to a different question all together.

Duncan leaned forward a little farther, and the brunette bit at her lip to keep the burning feeling inside her contained.

Not that it did much use, because he seemed to see right through her. But considering they _were _still at school, -though the Librarian had currently gone to the Teachers lounge for a coffee- he whispered in her ear instead of using his normal volume of voice.

"Do I make you all hot and bothered, Princess?" He nipped at the top of her ear lightly, and she squeezed her eyes tight to hold herself together.

Courtney was about to start struggling, really, she was. But the bad boy of a male slid off the chair and pushed against the brunette's shoulder, which caused her to crash to the ground with a groan.

Duncan scooped up her box of Pocky off the wooden table and grinned, shaking them above Courtney's face, who scowled, but her legs still felt like jelly. So she couldn't do anything but lay their helplessly.

"Thanks for these, Babe. Have fun studying!" Popping a stick into his mouth, he blew her a kiss and exited the library.

"Oh, he is _so_ not putting his name on the Science project!" Courtney screeched in the empty Library, then lifted the chair upright, and sat down once again.

As she began studying, she tried to ignore the wet feeling that was pooling between her legs.

* * *

**AN: Oh the shaaameee... I'm turning into such a perv! :'( I don't even know what to say about this... but, review~**


	2. Part 2

Once she had finished research on her and Duncan's Science project, -After making a quick trip to the bathroom to line her panties with some toilet paper, so she wouldn't notice the wet feeling- she checked out a few more books and started walking down the hallway.

"Stupid Duncan. Stealing my Pocky, treating me like a sex toy, I'll show him." Courtney muttered to herself, hands clenched into fists.

"You'll show me what, my dear girl?" The brunette nearly jumped out of her skin as his voice was suddenly at her ear, and she could feel his breath on her neck. It left tingles down her spine.

"I'll show you what an ass you were." She responded, glaring at the floor in front of her, almost afraid to turn around and face him. It didn't matter anyway, what way she turned, she could still feel his teal eyes scanning over her body as she spoke.

"Oh, don't say you didn't like it." The Delinquent stepped in front of her, and took her chin in his hand, so he could tilt her face up to look him in the eyes.

She smacked his hand away before insisting; "I _didn't._"

He didn't look convinced.

"Ugh, I'm going home." She shoved passed him, stomping her feet a little harder than necessary on the linoleum floor.

She half expected Duncan to follow her out, but she didn't hear his footfalls as she retreated toward the front exit. ...Then again, he seemed to move as quiet as a ninja as it was. In fact, he could of been walking right behind her now, without her even noticing. That thought caused a wave of paranoia to sweep through the girl, and she spun on her heel to check behind her. Nope, no sign of Duncan.

Breathing just a little bit easier, the mocha haired girl shoved open the exit door, and began her ten minute walk home.

Courtney had been unaware at just how late she'd stayed inside the school library, going through almost every science book they had. It was already pitch black by the time she was half way home.

"You know, Darling, walking home alone, in the dark, is a very bad thing to do. Especially nowadays."

Shrieking in surprise, Courtney twisted her head back and forth to catch a glimpse of the green mowhawk she'd grown accustom to; but there was still nothing but the lone, burnt out street light a few feet away from her.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she continued walking. It was all in her head. She was having a very stressful day, and the stress was beginning to mess with her mind. That _had_ to be it. For the sake of her _sanity_, that just had to be the case.

After walking for a few more minutes, Courtney cursed. She'd taken the wrong turn to her house, and was now standing in some culdesac, no where near her home.

"Dammit, Duncan!" She shouted, throwing her dignity out the window. She wasn't really sure if he was there or not, but she turned her head to the sky to yell. "Why do you have to fuck with my head?!"

A ghostly chuckle came from the shadows, and sure enough, a pair of arms wrapping themselves around the girl's waist, then a pair of lips pressed themselves to her neck. "Because, you won't let me fuck your body."

A very unwanted moan slipped through her mouth when he began kissing her jaw, before she elbowed him in the stomach. "S-Stop that!"

"Sorry, Babe. I just couldn't help myself." He grinned, teal eyes glowing with glee.

"Ugh! I'm going home!" She shoved pasted him for the second time that day, and stormed off, only to be halted moments later when Duncan shouted; "You're going the wrong way!"

Blushing, she realized he was right, -As much as she hated that fact, and how her pride took a major bruising- so she started walking in the other direction. Duncan quickly scurried behind her.

"How do you even know where I live?" Courtney spat out, and Duncan smirked in response.

"You could say I'm..._ passionate-_"

"Or a stalker." The girl cut him off, grumbling crankily.

He faked a gasp. "That hurts, coming from you, Princess."

Ignoring the ridiculous nickname, she scrunched her hands up into fists and quickened her pace. Oh, how she just wanted to go home, have a hot bath, then get some sleep.

The two walked in silence for a moment, but Courtney let out an eep as she felt Duncan's hand slither it's way into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Duncan!" She hissed, appalled, but he just spun around so he was infront of her, and reached with his other hand to loop his thumb around one of her belt loops and pull her closer.

"How about me finish up what we started in the library?" He smirked, and Courtney blushed and swift shot the idea down.

"Fine," Duncan said after a moment, moving his hand from her belt loop, but still keeping the right one in her back pocket.

"Duncan, seriously, when did you become such a dog?" Courtney huffed when Duncan wrapped his arm around her shoulders lazily.

"The moment I decided I wanted you."

"When was that?" She asked warily.

"Mm, gym class, freshman year. When I saw you wearing those tiny shorts..." He trailed of suggestively, smirking.

"Ugh!"

--

The two had finally made it back to the former CIT's home, and Courtney reluctantly turned to face Duncan, who had been trailing behind her like a lost puppy for the past fifteen minutes.

"Well, bye." She said flatly, and made a quick dash for the front door.

Once Courtney made it up to her front door, hand on the handle, his obnoxious voice shouted from behind her. "Hey, Baby Doll!"

Unwillingly, the mocha skinned girl turned to tiredly raised an eyebrow at the pervert of a boy. "Yes, Duncan?"

"Buy some more of those... strawberry... wooden stick things." He grinned, holding up the empty package of the Pocky he'd stolen from her, and had shoved it in his pocket once finished.

Courtney was scowled. "How about _you _buy _me _a new pack, to replace the one you stole?"

Duncan shrugged, and smirked. "Sure, sure, Sweetheart. And _then _we can pick up where we left off today."

Huffing, Courtney stepped inside and slammed the door behind her.

As the brunette strolled into the kitchen, a little pink box caught her eye. Scowling, she hastily picked up the Pocky box, and tossed it out the window.

* * *

**AN: For some reason, I decided to make a part two to this story. I'm not sure why. -Shrug- But I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
